


Dreams become nightmares and nightmares become reality

by Flyingacrossthestars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingacrossthestars/pseuds/Flyingacrossthestars
Summary: Cristiano was abruptly awoken from his night time rest by a loud banging on the door and someone yelling outside. He quickly glanced over at his nightstand and grabbed his IPhone. It was only 6 AM.  Cristiano rubbed his eyes to make sure he was awake and not dreaming but then he heard a loud bang on his front door again. He looked over to his right but saw that Lionel, his Leo, was still peacefully asleep. He slowly caressed Lionel’s cheekbones and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead, careful not to wake him.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are some serious charges against Cristiano. But not everything is what it seems. This is a Multi chapter story. I think two or three chapters......  
> Hope you like it...sorry if you don't.  
> Of course this is all fake, don't sue me!

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

 

*BANG* * BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

‘SIR RONALDO, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR. NOW!’

Cristiano was abruptly awoken from his night time rest by a loud banging on the door and someone yelling outside. He quickly glanced over at his nightstand and grabbed his IPhone. It was only 6 AM. Cristiano rubbed his eyes to make sure he was awake and not dreaming, but then he heard a loud bang on his front door again. He looked over to his right but saw that Lionel, _his Leo_ , was still peacefully asleep. He slowly caressed Lionel’s cheekbones and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead, careful not to wake him.

He then pulled on some sweatpants _(he remembered them getting swiftly pulled down by Leo last night)_ and grabbed a shirt which later turned out to be Lionel’s but he couldn’t see that in the dark. It must have looked like a freckin’ crop top, cause of their height difference, to whoever was at the door but he didn’t care about that. He just wanted to know who the hell had the nerve to disturb him at this hour.

Cristiano was shaking a little bit when he opened the door and found two police officers staring at him like someone had died. _Oh god, his family_ , Cristiano immediately started panicking.

‘Sir Ronaldo?’

Cristiano just nodded, extended his hand to both policemen.

‘Sir, we are very sorry to disturb you at this hour but we’re afraid we have some bad news.’

‘Oh my god, is it Hugo? My sisters? Please tell me that they are alright!’

‘No no, sir your family is perfectly fine. We are here to inform you that there have been pressed charges against you.’

Cristiano stood there dumbly, looking from one police officer to the other.

‘Charges? What kind of charges?’

‘Rape sir’

‘RAPE??!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY RAPE??!?’

Cristiano couldn’t believe his ears. Who was playing this prank on him? Did Sergio try to punk him or whatever?!?

‘Look sir, we have some experience with these kind of charges. It’s happening a lot , especially to world class football players who are very famous like you. It’s just that we have to take every allegation serious. Especially when it comes to rape.’

‘I DIDN’T RAPE ANYONE, OH MY GOD THIS IS RIDICULOUS. WHO DID THIS??‘ Cristiano was one step away from officially losing his mind. Luckily he lived in an enormous villa, without any neighbors in sight because he was on the yelling point right now.

‘Look we are here to ask you to come over to the Madrid police station later this morning to answer some questions about your whereabouts. I’m sure this will be over soon. You look like a decent guy mister Ronaldo. Besides if you got nothing to hide, then there is no problem right?’

_Well, he had something to hide alright, one big.fat.secret named Lionel Messi in his bed. But that was a totally different story of course._

‘Look I have a right to know who pressed these charges! Just gave me the name of the bitch and we’ll sort this out right now!’

‘We’ll give you the details about this when you come over later sir. Just make sure you do come over because otherwise we’ll have to arrest you and we don’t want that’.

‘But-‘

‘Have a nice day sir and be sure to check in later this morning.’ And just like that they were gone. Cristiano still didn’t really comprehend what happened just now when he heard a noise upstairs.

‘Cris? Who was that?’ Lionel said, standing on top of the stairway.

Cristiano slammed the door shut and turned to face Lionel, looking up.

‘Just kill me right now Leo’. Leo was still standing there, as Cristiano made his way up the stairs, barely able to look as his lover.

‘Talk to me Cris, what happened, who was that.’

‘Someone pressed charges on me, two policemen came to tell me this just now’.

‘What kind of charges Cris?’

‘Rape.’ It took all off him to even say the word out loud. How could anyone do this, how could anyone hate him so much that they would wanting to ruin his life?

‘RAPE???!!’ Lionel’s reaction was almost the exact same as Cristiano’s was earlier.

‘Leo, I just don’t understand…I didn’t do this…oh my god Leo…my life is over! But you believe me right? Tell me that you believe me!’ He desperately grabbed Lionel by his waist and tried to hug him. He just wanted to stand there forever, wanting to disappear.

‘Cris! Of course I believe you, this is bullshit. Probably some bitch trying to blackmail you or get as much money out of this as she possibly can’. It happens all the time Cris. Just calm down baby’ Lionel held on to Cris very tightly while stroking his back. He could feel Cristiano started to sob.

‘Shhhhhh don’t cry, come on I know this sucks but you just have to answer some questions and then you will be out of there, before you can spell the word hattrick.’

‘……….’

‘………’

‘H—a—t—t—r—i—c--k’

‘It didn’t work Leo!’

‘Haha, come on Cris, put some fresh clothes on, drive over there, deal with this bullshit and you will be okay. Look…do you want me to drive you there?’

‘Lionel Messi, driving Cristiano Ronaldo to the police station? Are you fuckin kidding me Leo?’

‘Well, I could leave a official statement that you were with me, fucking my brains out senselessly, over and over again, and then you would have an alibi and you would be out of the woods haha’

‘Yes and we both would be out of a career you moron.’

‘It would be worth it baby’

‘Aww you are too sweet baby. But no, I will drive myself there, will you just…take care of junior for me please? And tell my mom, okay she needs to know, but don’t mention the rape thing, she could have a heart attack, just tell her that I had to take care of some business or something like that…’

‘Sure thing Cris….and Cris? Good luck’

‘Thanks Leo, I will call you once I’m done there okay?’

 

 

 

 

_T_ _BC_

 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano thanked his chauffeur from dropping him off at the police station and closed the door of the car. It took him a couple of deep breaths before he actually was comfortable enough to walk in there. He sure didn’t hope that he would have to explain his reason for being there.  
> When Cristiano walked in, he cringed at all the eyes immediately focused on him. Sure he didn’t wear any disguise, so he should have expected to be recognized straight away but he felt completely butt naked and exposed at all the attention. He looked around and saw one of the two policemen who were at his door this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part two. Things are not going well for Cristiano....but Leo is there for him.

**Chapter 2**

Cristiano thanked his chauffeur from dropping him off at the police station and closed the door of the car. It took him a couple of deep breaths before he actually was comfortable enough to walk in there. He sure didn’t hope that he would have to explain his reason for being there.

When Cristiano walked in, he cringed at all the eyes immediately focused on him. Sure he didn’t wear any disguise, so he should have expected to be recognized straight away but he felt completely butt naked and exposed at all the attention. He looked around and saw one of the two policemen who were at his door this morning.

‘Sir Ronaldo! Thank you for coming so soon to deal with this straight away. We have interrogation room 1 ready for you.’ Cristiano didn’t reply but he wondered what ‘ready for you’ meant . He doubted it had any luxury like the Real Madrid dressing room. But a cup of coffee would be nice, he didn’t had his usual morning coffee or tea and he definitely could use some caffeine.

His thoughts wondered off to Leo and Junior as he followed the police officer down the hallway. Leo promised that he would take care of Junior. He and Junior were so sweet together, he thought. Sometimes he felt Junior was more a fan of Lionel’s than of himself. But that didn’t really matter to Cristiano, he was just happy that Junior accepted Leo in his life and he got along great with Thiago. Always playing together. He was still very content with how he and Lionel both did their best making this relationship work. It wasn’t easy being in a secret gay relationship, especially in a homophobic world like the world of football. And they found out the hard way it was impossible to keep it a secret for everyone, so at one point they both confided in the people most close to them like their family and some of their teammates. Cristiano confided in Sergio first. He told Sergio, because Sergio of all people knew how hard it was to be involved with another footballer. Cristiano watched the relationships between Sergio and Iker and Sergio and Fernando from a distance and even though it didn’t end well, he knew Sergio would understand and respect Cristiano’s decision. Later he confessed to Marcelo too. Just because Marcelo was like his brother and it felt wrong to keep something like this from him. Marcelo reacted like any homophobic man would do, he made Cristiano promise to never mention Lionel Messi and sex in the same sentence ever again. But apart from that, he was pretty relax about the whole situation. Cristiano was sure though Marcelo would gossip with Neymar about it anyway.

Lionel on his part told besides his family, Neymar. Right after he found out that Cristiano told Marcelo. He just couldn’t have Marcelo bring the news to Ney. Ney reacted quite sad actually, like Cristiano stole Leo away from him. Neymar didn’t like Cristiano at first, but Marcelo and Cristiano were best friends, so Ney did come around after a while. Nowadays Cristiano and Neymar are civil, even friendly with each other. Which made Lionel’s life a whole lot easier. He didn’t want to lose the friendship with Ney but if he had to choose, he would have chosen Cristiano. Ney knew that so he gave up the fight and accepted the fact that Lionel would never be his and settled for a friendship.

‘Take a seat Sir.’ Cristiano snapped out of his thoughts as they reached the so called integration room 1. Well, this was definitely the most horrific room he had ever seen. He felt he was in a horror movie like saw or something, waiting to be tortured as long until he finally confessed to a crime he didn’t commit. Leo made him watch those ridiculous horror movies, even made fun of him when he screamed like a girl. Well what can he say, he just isn’t into horror movies. But he would give anything to be there with Leo right now watching saw or something, anything, as long as he wouldn’t have to be here.

‘Sir, can we offer you coffee, tea or water maybe?’

‘A cup of coffee would be nice, do you have cappuccino?’

‘Sorry sir, just normal coffee.’

‘Ahh that will do too, I guess’. Jesus did he think he was at the Ritz or something?! Of course they don’t have cappuccino, Cristiano thought. Besides he didn’t want to get too comfortable. He just wanted to answer the stupid questions, get the fuck out of there and forget this morning ever happened.

‘Sir before we are going to get started, I will like to inform you that you have the right to remain silence, you have the right at a attorney. If you can’t afford one, we will provide you with one. Everything you say can and will be used against you.’

‘I thought you only said those things when someone’s arrested?!’

‘This is just standard procedure sir.’

‘Okay, okay, now you better start with your questions, I have more important things to do.’

The policeman pressed REC on his tape and his colleague came back in the room with three plastic cups with coffee.

‘Do you have any idea who pressed these charges against you Cristiano?’ Policeman nr.1 asked.

‘No, like I said before I don’t do rape. If I wanted to be sexual active I have other solutions okay! I grew up with two sisters and my mother I would never disrespect women like that. NEVER!’

‘Okay okay, does the name Chantelle Lopez mean anything to you?’

‘Doesn’t ring a bell no’. Cristiano answered shortly.

‘You were with her on June the 24th, you did a photoshoot together. Naked?’

‘OH MY GOD IS SHE THE ONE?’ Cristiano couldn’t believe it! Yes he remembered her. She was the female model he hired to do a photoshoot together for his new underwear collection for the CR7 brand. She came on very strong, trying to seduce him the minute she walked in. Cristiano was lucky he was gay and involved with Leo, because otherwise he maybe would have caved. She practically molested him! And now she said this??! Cristiano jaw clenched with anger, his eyes darkened and he was starting to look a little flushed. But then all of a sudden he remembered the date, June 24th. SHIT that was Lionel’s birthday! Oh my god...how was he going to save himself from this.

‘Can you tell me more about her sir?’ Policeman nr.2 was doing the talking now.

‘She was the model I hired for the newest collection of CR7 underwear. We did a shoot together on the 24th of June. She came on to me, threw herself on me but we didn’t have sex okay. I like girls a little more you know, hard to get.’ _Or men for that matter._

‘What did you do after the photoshoot sir?’ Policeman nr. 1 wanted to know.

_I went to Leo’s home. Cooked him a three course dinner, naked, as a surprise for his birthday. I made him wear my CR7 underwear, one of the newest collection. With animal print on it, cause Leo loves leopard print, you know, Leo is my muse after all. Then I ripped the underwear into pieces, I can make a million more so it doesn’t matter. Gave him one of the best blowjobs of all time, let him top me for once, just because it was his birthday and then we scored a hattrick but not on the field if you know what I mean, officer!_

Cristiano wanted to say it, he really did. He just wanted to see the heads of those stupid policemen turn red of shame. He wanted to leave them without words and then just stand up and walk away and forget all about the shameful events of this morning. He wanted to hit the gym, work out and then crawl back to bed with Leo. But he couldn’t say any of those things. Of course not. He rather did prison time than out Leo just like that. So instead he said: ’I went home, took a shower. Cooked some pasta, because that’s good carbs you know and watched some TiVo all night’.

‘Can someone rectify that for you? Sir?’

_Why is that so important?_

‘Uhm no, I was alone.’ Cristiano answered casually.

‘So, you’re telling me that you don’t have an alibi?’ Policeman nr. 2 stated somewhat conceded.

‘ALIBI, what do you mean, I just went home?! Look this is stupid, I’ve done what you guys wanted from me. I answered all your questions. Yes I know the girl, and no I didn’t rape her!!! And now I just want to go home okay?!!’ He was starting to get really nervous now, droplets of sweat appeared on his forehead.

‘Sorry Sir, I’m afraid that is not going to be possible.’

‘THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!! YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME. GET ME THE FUCK.OUT.NOW!!!’ And Cristiano lost his self-restrain. He grabbed the almost full plastic coffee cup and threw it across the room. He just had one sip of that, because it was also the most disgusting coffee he had ever had. He hated everything about this place and if he had to stay here just one more minute he was going to go crazy.

‘Calma Calma Sir. Here is what we are going to do. We have a cell for you that you can stay in until we come to get you for more questions. You have the right to make a phone call. Please use it wisely. If I were you I would call your lawyer. He can give you some advice or help you with the next interrogation and maybe you don’t have the spend the night here. Just maybe. I won’t use my handcuffs on you if you are going to be calm okay? No one wants to see Cristiano Ronaldo brought to his cell in handcuffs but if I have to I will.

_No one wants to use handcuffs on Cristiano? Cristiano knows someone who loves to. Hands tied to the wooden bed as he let Leo ride him for hours and hours._

Cristiano started to lick his lips but quickly snapped out of it. Damn, he needed to get focused now or else this was going be even more traumatic then it already was. _Stop thinking about Leo and sex Cris, you are in here because of allegations for rape, jesus. Get it together. Now._

Cristiano stood up calmly and walked along with the police officers down the hall to the phone boots. He didn’t call his lawyer oh no, there was only one person he wanted, needed, to talk to right now. Thank god he answered.

‘CRIS??!’

‘Hey Leo.’ Damn, it was so good to hear Leo’s voice.

‘Are you done babe? I was thinking because we both don’t have any training today, maybe we could do something fun with the kids. Junior has the afternoon off from school and Thiago and Mateo are with me for rest of the week, so maybe we could do something…I was thinking like-‘

‘LEO, STOP, I’M IN SERIOUS TROUBLE. THEY WON’T LET ME GO BABE.’ Cristiano quickly glanced over to see if anyone was paying attention to him, he didn’t want to get caught calling Lionel Messi in prison.

‘They won’t let you go? Why not, what do you mean?’

‘Leo you remember your birthday? When I first did the photoshoot and what we did afterwards?’

‘Of course I remember that, you’re making me hard thinking about it babe, all the ways you let me have you, let me top just this one time. And I remember coming three times! Or was it four baby?’

‘Leo, please this is not a good time for phone sex, the girl I did the shoot with. Her name is Chantelle Lopez. She’s the one who is accusing me of this. And because I don’t have an alibi, they’re keeping me here.’

‘But you do have an alibi, Cris! Me!’

Yes, but I can’t exactly tell them that can I! How I let you fuck me specially for your birthday! Leo, I’m freaking out right now! They want me to stay the night in a jail cell! My whole life is over right now. We have training tomorrow, and omg Junior I’m never going to see him again! Leo help me please!’

‘Shhhhh…Cristiano listen to me. First of all calm down. Breath in…’ He heard Cristiano take a deep breath in.

‘Good boy…now breath out….’ Cristiano exhaled loudly, pressing all the air out of his lungs.

‘Now do it again’ Lionel waited patiently by the phone until he heard the breaths of his lover become somewhat normal again.

‘Okay…Cris…I know you are scared as fuck right now..its normal…but this is going to be okay. I’m going to pay this little Ms. Lopez a visit. I’m going to get her to confess it was all a lie. I’m going to record the whole fucking thing. I’m also going to call your lawyer. He is going to help you there and get you out by the end of the night. Baby I’m with you. Don’t worry, just stay calm. Don’t lose your temper and don’t throw a tantrum Cris. No matter what.’

Lionel tried to sound calm and steady. He lowered his voice to convince Cristiano. But the fact was Lionel was just as scared as Cristiano was. He knew Cristiano didn’t do this and he was very angry at the little conniving bitch who did this to him, but he needed to be the strong one right now. For Cristiano’s sake he needed to keep his head straight.

‘I threw my coffee across the room’

‘CRIS!!?!’

‘Sorry okay! I panicked, they are so mean here Leo. They don’t give a fuck about me or about my career. They are more concerned with supporting this lying bitch than to find out the truth.’

Lionel knew that this was hell for Cristiano, he knew how Cristiano suffered from anxiety attacks from time to time. And the fact that he was going to have to spend the night all alone in a cold cellblock sure as hell didn’t help. Cristiano would never survive in real prison Lionel thought, they would eat him alive there. They needed to prevent this from getting to court.at.all.costs.

‘YOUR FIVE MINUTS ARE UP SIR!’

‘Did you hear how they yell at me Leo? At me Cristiano Ronaldo, and I’m innocent!’

‘Baby I’m going to help you, just remember what I said yes?’ Be calm, stay strong. You can do this and we’re in this together.’

‘I love you Leo, I have to hang up now’ Cristiano whispered, he saw the policeman come closer.

‘I love you too Cristiano’

The police officer ripped the phone out of Cristiano’s hands and dragged him to his cell.

‘DON’T YOU TOUCH ME LIKE THAT I CAN WALK YOU IDIOT!’ Cristiano tried, he really tried to stay calm, to stay strong to do everything that Leo told him to do. But as soon as he was left alone in his very very small and cold cellblock for god knows how long, he couldn’t stop the tears rolling down his face.

 

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel's first thought was that he was dreaming when he heard someone calling, no actually yelling out his name. He felt wild movements on his right and slowly opened his eyes, not really sure what was going on as he was still pretty much drunk of sleep. He saw Cristiano next to him, tears were streaming down his face and he was lashing out in the air.

Lionel’s first thought was that he was dreaming when he heard someone calling, no actually yelling out his name. He felt wild movements on his right and slowly opened his eyes, not really sure what was going on as he was still pretty much drunk of sleep. He saw Cristiano next to him, tears were streaming down his face and he was lashing out in the air.

‘Leo, Leo I didn’t do this. Help me please!’ Cristiano was yelling for him in his sleep and that’s when Lionel realized his lover was having a nightmare. He quickly grabbed Cristiano by the arm and tried to wake him up by shaking him softly, not wanting to hurt Cristiano.

‘Cris…Cris…wake up.’ There was no real reaction from Cristiano as he was still crying and yelling Lionel’s name. He was rambling incoherently something about rape and jail and Lionel didn’t understand any of it but he knew it was a really bad dream if Cristiano’s facial expression was anything to go by, so Lionel started to shake him up more firmly.

‘Goddammit Cris! You are having a nightmare, WAKE UP!’ Lionel started to speak more loudly now as he was starting to get desperate, getting Cristiano to wake up. He didn’t want to scream at Cristiano, cause that would wake up the kids but he also didn’t want his lover to suffer any second longer than he apparently already was.

All of a sudden Cristiano reacted as he opened up his eyes and took a large gulp of air. He shifted from the bed and sat straight up. He looked at Lionel like he was seeing a ghost or something.

‘Leo, what are you doing here? They let you visit me in jail?!!’ Cristiano was obviously still disoriented and had no clue where he was or what was happening.

‘Cris..calm down. You’re home with me. You had a nightmare baby.’ Lionel moved closer to his lover in order to pull him into a hug. He gently stroked Cristiano’s back as he wiped away some of the tears which stilled across his _(perfect)_ cheekbones.

‘Oh..thank god Leo. There were two policemen at the door..accusing me…asking me questions about rape…but I was innocent…but they wanted to keep me there…I didn’t do anything, it was awful, It felt so real baby, and I didn’t do anything..I thought I was going to jail…and…’

‘shhhhh it’s okay Cris…you can talk about it later..or not at all, it doesn’t matter. Just realize it was not real okay? You are safe with me.’ Lionel felt him trembling in his arms and he kissed Cristiano’s ear while stroking through his hear.

He didn’t let go of Cristiano until he felt his lover calm down, his breath turned back to normal and the trembling stopped.

‘Thank you so much.’ Cristiano pulled back a little and cupped Lionel’s face.

‘I don’t know what I would do without you.’

‘I guess you would have had 9 Ballon D’ors instead of four.’

Cristiano smiled at that and patted Lionel on the shoulder.

‘Be serious Leo!’ They both smiled and leaned closer to each other. They shared a kiss and it was soft and sweet. Cristiano’s lips tasted a little bit salty, probably from his tears earlier but Lionel didn’t mind. He liked it actually pretty much and he was starting to get a little aroused. Lionel cursed at himself for his horrible timing. But when he felt Cristiano’s tongue asking for entry, he had no trouble parting his lips and answering the kiss accordingly.

Lionel was already moaning and things were heating up when there was a knock on the door. Lionel sighed. He loved the kids and but their timing was awful. Cristiano noticed Lionel’s aggravation.

‘They at least knock you know, we raised them well’ and he smiled at his lover. Cristiano had barely spoken the words ‘come in’ before Junior and Thiago were storming in the room. Junior was holding baby Matteo while Thiago was half crawling half walking on the floor. It was an endearing sight to see and it melted the hearts of both Cristiano and Lionel.

‘Junior, you didn’t wake up Thiago and Matteo did you?’ Cristiano was trying to give his son a stern look but the way Junior held the baby was making it very hard to just not cuddle them all to death.

‘No no daddy, Matteo was crying and Thiago just wanted to play.’ Junior answered, giving his dad an innocent look while Thiago was nodding heavily in agreement, baby Matteo was just babbling in baby language. Cristiano was still in awe of how fast the kids just accepted each other like things were never different. He knew Junior loved Thiago and Matteo like brothers. They were like the siblings that Cristiano was never able to give Junior.

It was no secret Cristiano wanted more kids. He always thought he was going to raise a big family but when things ended with Irina he was having doubts that it would ever happen. And when he and Lionel started to get serious he felt like he was finally part of a real family at last. Even though it was a unconventional family, he wouldn’t change it for anything in the whole world. He knew Lionel felt the same. The way he was with Junior was amazing and the idea of adopting in the nearby future was something they already talked about. Maybe he should ask Lionel about it again to speed things up a little bit, he loved the idea of another child to complete his already perfect family with Lionel.

‘What do you kids think about pancakes for breakfast this morning huh?’ Lionel asked. Juniors face lit up and Thiago clapped his hands very enthusiastically. Matteo’s babbling became even louder which was a good sign too.

‘Well okay, let’s get out of bed guys and help me’ Lionel said while he high-fived Junior. Both Thiago and Junior climbed out of bed. Matteo was being held by Cristiano, who was kissing the baby all over.

‘I should take him downstairs too so you can get some more rest Cris, I bet you barely had any real sleep.’ Lionel gave Cristiano a worried look.

‘So you guys can eat all of my pancakes? No way Leo!’ But Cristiano handed the baby over to Lionel anyway.

‘We’ll save you some’ and he winked at his lover, following the boys downstairs.

Cristiano watched Lionel leave and fell back against the matrass, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to daydream some more about his relationship with Lionel. Even though them being together felt completely normal, Cristiano realized that it wasn’t. If someone would have told him one year ago he was going to be in a relationship with Lionel Messi, day dreaming about adopting kids, he would have taken them to mental institution.

When he and Lionel started to get involved it was just about having fun. Exploring their friendship and basically having nothing more in common than the mutual love for football and fucking each other senseless. But Lionel is also one of the few people who actually understands Cristiano. Lionel knows the amount of pressure Cristiano is under on a daily basis because he has the same day in day out. It was nice to talk about that after a loss or when the press had something nasty to say about their performances or personal lives.

Lionel is also the one who knows Cristiano isn’t as arrogant as journalists make him out to be. Of course Cristiano knows he is good looking, a great football player and his direct personality may get him in to trouble sometimes, but he is not a total asshole and Cristiano wanted Lionel’s friendship more than anything. Up until friendship wasn’t enough for him. Even friends with benefits didn’t really fit the profile anymore. And as scary was it was at first, the word love popped up in Cristiano's mind every now and then.

What was even worse was that he had to talk to Lionel about it eventually. He wanted to be exclusive with Lionel but he had no idea how Lionel was feeling about the situation. So when Cristiano finally had the guts to speak to him about it, he was relieved to find out Lionel was feeling the same way.

It was not easy making this work of course. They had to keep their relationship a secret for the outside world and only a few people knew about them. Their closest friends and teammates knew, and when Lionel divorced Antonella, he told her too. Cristiano was angry about that at first, afraid she would tell, but Antonella was not a woman who held grudges and for the sake of the boys she swore to secrecy. And now Cristiano was grateful for it because it meant that Thiago and Matteo could come over at his house too when Lionel had them for the weekends. When the boys finally met Junior it was complete. It left Cristiano wanting more. He wanted to tell the whole world that Lionel Messi was his and his only, he wanted more kids and sometimes he didn’t care what the coming out would do to his career. But the thing was, it wouldn’t just destroy his career alone. And the thought of Lionel being slaughtered in the newspapers and magazines was enough to stop him from coming out. He was satisfied with what he had, cherishing mornings like this, hoping and dreaming for more maybe but not demanding.

He must have dozed off a for a little while, cause the rattling sound of pots and pans being used downstairs woke him again. Not forget to mention the smell of caramel and pancakes which filled his nostrils. Cristiano quickly put on some clothes _(the kids didn’t really need to see the newest model of his CR7 underwear, and Lionel already had his private show so….)_ and he rushed downstairs.

Cristiano’s designer kitchen was a battlefield, it looked like a bomb exploded, pancake batter and caramel syrup everywhere. Normally his OCD would have creeped up on him straight away. But the sight of Lionel being covered up by caramel syrup and pancake batter, Junior and Thiago rolling on the floor of laughter was the cutest thing Cristiano ever witnessed.

‘Were you trying to burn down my kitchen or make me pancakes?’ Cristiano said while standing in the doorway, big smile across his face.

‘Well…..what can I say, I’m messy like that.’ Lionel replied, still focusing on his pancakes.

Oh..you’re messy alright. My Mr. Messi’

Cristiano walked over to the kitchen, closed the distance between them while studying Lionel’s face up-close.

‘You have some syrup right…..here.’ He said as he licked it off of Lionel’s nose.

‘EEEEWWWWW’ Junior and Thiago both yelled out and made a face, sticking out their tongues.

‘Yes Cris..listen to our sons and behave or you won’t be getting any pancakes!’

A couple of minutes later, they were all sitting at Cristiano’s kitchen table, enjoying the best pancakes Cristiano had ever eaten. Because Lionel may not be the most neat boyfriend, he sure could make a mean pancake!

And with the whole day ahead of them, Cristiano’s nightmare was long forgotten. Cristiano looked over at Lionel and realized his dream became reality after all.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the last chapter of this story. I struggled for a while, not knowing were I wanted to take this story. If I wanted the drama to continue or smut or just some plain romance and fluff. You got the last one hehe. Hopefully you enjoyed this story.  
> And I wanna thank every single reader for reading, and leaving kudo's and comments. And I also wanna thank my fellow authors for making me fall in love with Leo and Cris together!


End file.
